Top Girl
by rivaichin
Summary: Ayah berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak dari kerabatnya pada saat acara makan malam. Anaknya yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasku Akashi Seijuuro! Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi saat acara makan malam nanti? Akankah acaranya berjalan lancar atau malah berantakan? / might be ooc, crack, gaje, alur kecepetan / but i hope you'll like it! / RnR pls? [AKASHIxREADER]
1. Chappie 1

"...A-Aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Entah sudah berapa banyak pernyataan cinta yang kuterima. Yang sama. Tempat yang sama. Dan alasan yang sama pula.

Menjijikkan. Mereka menyatakan cinta hanya untuk mendapat tenar. Atau mungkin hartaku. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak yakin bisa jadian denganmu." Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Tapi aku menghargai perasaanmu terhadapku." Dan entah sudah berapa kali aku menolak pernyataan cinta dengan jawaban yang sama.

Akhir yang menyedihkan terjadi setiap kali. Hal yang sama terulang. Hidupku sungguh membosankan. Aku ingin mewarnai hidupku. Atau bahkan orang lain mewarnai hidupku yang membosankan.

Aku termasuk cewek populer di SMA Rakuzan. Maksudku, salah satu cewek populer. Tapi, tetap saja, akulah yang nomor satu.

Orang-orang akan jatuh hati padaku pada pandangan pertama. Para siswi akan meniru gayaku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Tapi, tetap. Akulah yang nomor satu. Mereka bukan apa-apa dibanding denganku.

Akulah yang paling menarik. Akulah yang paling dominan. Akulah yang nomor satu. Datanglah padaku, 'kan kuberikan kau tips spesial dariku.

Tapi suatu hari hidupku berubah, berkat satu orang. Tidak. Hidupku tidak menjadi full-color. Hidupku berubah menjadi satu warna yang berkobar-kobar. Berapi-api. Ya. Dialah orangnya. Surai merahnya yang berkobar. Mata dwi-warnanya yang menggoda. Tatapannya yang mengintimidasi. Kata-katanya yang absolut. ...Akashi. Ya. Orang itu adalah Seijuuro Akashi.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic, even though I got the inspiration from 's song.**

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

"Tuan putri, Ayahmu sudah menunggumu di ruang makan" ujar salah satu pelayan di rumahku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sekilas sambil mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda. "Bilang kalau lima menit lagi aku datang"

Ucapanku dibalas dengan anggukan, dan ia lekas pergi dari kamarku. Selesai mengikat rambutku, aku mengenakan pakaian seragamku yang sudah disiapkan olehnya sejak tadi. Aku mengambil tas sekolahku dan beranjak turun ke ruang makan.

Disana Ayah dan Ibu sudah menungguku. Bahkan dengan sangat tidak wajarnya Koutarou, kakakku sudah ada di ruang makan sebelum aku datang. "Apa yang membuatmu lama? Duduklah." Segera, aku menempati kursi disebelah Koutarou setelah mendengar perintah dari Ayahku.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu Ayah. Apa...ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kita bahas?" Tanyaku, heran. Tidak biasanya Ayah terlihat seperti diburu waktu seperti ini.

"Begini...kau anak perempuanku satu-satunya. Jadi ayah ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan kerabat ayah. Kudengar anaknya juga satu sekolah dengan kalian."

Aku mengedipkan mataku, seolah-olah tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan ayahku barusan. Maksudnya aku hendak dijodohkan begitu? "Benarkah begitu, Ayah? Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama pemuda itu?"

Aku mengambil segelas air yang sudah disediakan, dan hendak meminumnya. "Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou. Kuharap kau mengenal anak itu." Tenggorokanku tercekat, hampir membuatku mati tersedak.

"AKASHI-SAN/AKASHI!?" Tanyaku berbarengan dengan Koutarou.

"Ada masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak Ayah/YA AYAH!" Jawab kami berbarengan. Yang membuatku heran-kenapa Koutarou ikut-ikutan menjawab? Bukan dia yang dijodohkan kan?

"Apa kau punya masalah dengannya, Koutarou?," Ayah menaikkan alisnya heran. "Jangan kau katakan kalau putra Ayah adalah seorang **gay**."

"Hah? Bukan begitu Yah! Maksudku—Ayah tidak tau kepribadian Akashi!," seru Koutarou, lalu menunjuk kearahku "bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!"

Sekali lagi, aku hampir tersedak berkat kata-kata Koutarou. Maksudku, dia kira dia siapa? ...baiklah dia kakakku. Tapi kata-kata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa barusan perlu diberi tanda kutip. Seharusnya ia bisa membedakan siapa yang **BISA** melakukan apa-apa dan siapa yang **TIDAK BISA** melakukan apa-apa.

"Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" Aku membeo. "Bisakah kau membedakan yang mana yang benar dan yang mana yang salah, Koutarou?" Protesku, tidak terima.

"Cukup. Pokoknya besok kita mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga Akashi. Jaga sikap kalian," Sekarang, ibu yang angkat bicara akan kelakuan kami. "Dan cepat habiskan sarapan kalian jika tidak ingin terlambat."

Aku melirik kearah jarum jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15! Bel berbunyi tepat pukul 17.30, sedangkan waktu perjalanan memakan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Dan semua ini kuucapkan terima kasih untuk kakakku tercinta.

Kami menghabiskan sarapan secepat mungkin. Setelah itu pamit pada ayah, ibu dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Dan benarlah, kami terlambat tiba di sekolah. "Kau tau hari ini siapa yang mengajar dikelasku?" Aku tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Dan tidak ingin tau. Hentikan senyuman itu, kau terlihat menjijikkan! Sekarang aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk kulaporkan pada Reo-nee!"

"Kau—Pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku pulang sekolah! Hari ini pelajaran Yamane-sensei, dan kau membuatku terlambat!," Tukasku. Siapa yang tidak takut, kalau guru paling galak di sekolah mengajar kelasmu, dan kau telat? Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya. "Dan aku yakin Mibuchi-senpai tidak akan mengampunimu hari ini, Koutarou!"

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah, hingga kaki kami berhenti tepat di depan ruang osis. Aku mengetuk pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Oh?" Dua pasang mata menoleh kearah kami. Yang satu berasal dari orang yang biasa disapa dengan Akashi, dan yang satu lagi berasal dari Mibuchi-senpai.

"Gheh—Akashi!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Koutarou, heran sekaligus kaget.

"Apa itu menjadi sebuah masalah bagimu Koutarou?," ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Bisa kudengar alasan yang tepat, mengapa kau telat hari ini kalau kau memang tidak ingin menu tambahan?" katanya...lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Ia menggeleng kepalanya segera. "Kau bisa tanyakan padanya" katanya sambil melirik kearahku.

Akashi menoleh kearahku. Menatapku dengan tatapan interogasinya. "Berniat untuk menceritakannya?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku bingung. Kenapa harus aku yang menceritakannya? Tapi toh yasudahlah. "Tadi ayah membahas sesuatu denganku. Tapi Koutarou memotong dan terjadi perdebatan sengit. Intinya begitulah, apakah sudah jelas? Uum—maaf untuk bertanya, tapi apakah Akashi-san termasuk anggota osis? Seingatku, sewaktu istirahat Akashi-san tidak pernah keluar kelas untuk ke ruang osis."

Akashi menghela nafas pelan. "Aku yakin hal itu tidak perlu dibahas saat ini. Dan jawabannya tidak. Aku bukan bagian dari anggota osis." ia bergantian menatap kearah Koutarou. "Benar begitu, Koutarou?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu menu mu untuk hari ini kulipat gandakan menjadi tiga kali lipat"

"Tiga kali lipat!?" Koutarou membeo.

"Aku yakin kau tau alasannya. Kemarin kau terlambat dan sekarang kau terlambat lagi." Jelas Akashi.

Koutarou mengangguk pasrah. Mibuchi-senpai menyaksikan dengan seru. "Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke kelas," Akashi melirik kearahku "dan, kau ikut denganku." Perintahnya.

Aku menurut, dan mengikutinya keluar dari ruang osis, tidak lupa mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu. Kaki kami berhenti tepat di depan kelas. Ia mengetuk pintu perlahan, kemudian menggesernya.

Beribu mata menatap kami dengan tatapan bingung campur heran. "Bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian baru datang saat ini?" Tanya Sensei.

Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Maaf, mengganggu pelajaran sensei barusan. Tadi saya ada keperluan di ruang osis, sama halnya dengannya"

"Benar begitu?" Tanya Sensei agak sangsi.

"...benar sensei" aku menganggukkan kepalaku, membuat Yamane-sensei yakin.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah." Ucapnya kemudian, tidak ingin meninggalkan mata pelajarannya lebih lama lagi hanya gara-gara keterlambatan kami. Segera aku menuju bangkuku, begitu pula dengan Akashi-san.

"Kok kau bisa dekat dengan Akashi-san?" Tanya salah satu sahabatku, Tsukishima Kei, yang duduk tepat disebelah bangkuku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku seolah-olah tidak begitu memperdulikannya. "Kalau kau ingin tau alasannya, tanyakan pada kakak tercintaku itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat kakakmu di ruang osis tadi. Bolos lagi ya?"

"kau sungguhan ke ruang osis barusan!?" Ia membelalakkan matanya, kaget. "Siapa peduli dengan si bodoh itu! Kerjanya hanya main saja, padahal ia ketua osis!"

Kakak Kei, Tsukishima Kai adalah ketua osis di SMA Rakuzan. Meski begitu, aku merasa ada yang...salah.

Memang, Kai-senpai itu populer di kalangan siswa maupun siswi, prestasinya juga bagus. Ia cocok-cocok saja jadi osis, tapi demi Tuhan, sikap mesumnya itu tidak bisa ditoleran!

Sempat kudengar, rumor mengatakan kalau dulu ia sempat mencium Risa-senpai sampai tangannya berjalan kemana-mana—ya kau tau maksudku. Lalu, saat menginterogasi dua murid yang sedang berkelahi, ia malah menceritakan kesenangannya bermain dengan para siswi—meskipun begitu, itu hanya rumor, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Aku berdesis kearahnya. "Sshh! Didengar sensei, tau rasa!" Kei hanya nyengir-nyengir dengan tidak jelasnya.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit berlalu, bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid yang lain segera pergi berhamburan ke kantin setelah sensei keluar. Di kelas hanya tersisa aku, Kei, dan Akashi-san.

"Eeeehhh! Antarkan aku ke toilet!" Pekik Kei tiba-tiba.

"Nggak ah, malas"

"Kumohon!" Pintanya.

"Nggak."

Ia cemberut begitu mendengar penolakanku dua kali. Beranjak ia pergi ke toilet.

"Kei," panggilku, saat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap. "Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Belikan aku minum saat kau kembali ya?"

"Belikan minum?" Ia membeo.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, polos, dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Coca cola, atau susu strawberry kalau ada"

Ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan beranjak pergi begitu saja. Aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya barusan.

"Hey" panggil Akashi.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, menengok kearahnya. "kau memanggilku, Akashi-san?"

"Kurasa, tidak ada satu orang pun disini selain kau dan aku," ucapnya. "Aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku besok malam"

Aku membeo. "Mengecewakanmu?"

"Aku yakin sekali kau tau maksudku."

Seketika terbesit bayangan akan makan malam yang diadakan ayah besok. Tapi aku masih tidak begitu mengerti, apa yang dimaksud Akashi-san dengan 'mengecewakan'. "Makan malam itu?" Tanyaku, ragu.

"Tepat sekali," ia menatapku tajam. Matanya mengunci setiap gerakanku. Membuatku berdiam diri bak patung di tempat. "Karena aku sudah meyakinkan ayah, kalau kau tidak akan mengecewakanku."

Tepat setelah Akashi mengatakannya, Kei memasuki kelas, sambil membawa kotak susu. "Nih," ia mengoper kotak susunya kearahku. "Bunga dua kali lipat ya?" Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Aku menangkap kotak susunya, seketika mataku membulat sempurna, hampir melotot. "Iiih Keiii!" Pekikku tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa susu vanilla!" Protesku.

"Apa yang salah dengan susu vanilla? Itu—"

"Dapat membuatmu tumbuh tinggi." Kei mengedipkan mata, seolah tidak percaya apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Ia baru saja hendak mengatakan hal itu tapi sudah dipotong Akashi begitu saja. "Kalsium dan protein dalam susu vanilla jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan susu strawberry."

Aku memutar bola mataku seolah tidak peduli. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan keles(?). "Akashi-san sering minum susu apa?"

Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, masih menatapku tajam. "Vanilla."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Akashi-san tidak tinggi-tinggi?"

Bisa kulihat Akashi tersentak, kaget mendengar ucapanku barusan. Ekspresinya berubah, meskipun raut mukanya terlihat begitu tenang. Tatapannya menajam, bak seorang elang sedang memperhatikan mangsa yang akan diserangnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mulai meminum susu vanilla ku (meski dengan terpaksa). "Entah."

Tiba-tiba nada dering sms hpku berbunyi. Untungnya saat ini istirahat, kalau tidak-aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi pada hpku tercinta ini...

Segera kuambil hpku di kantong rok dengan tangan kiriku yang mumpung sedang tidak digunakan. Berniat untuk membisukannya sementara dan membuka pesan sesegera mungkin. Terlihat pesan dari ayah di layar homepage.

"Kei?" Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"hari ini kau ada acara? Kalau tidak temani aku cari baju ya?"

"Tunggu dulu," ia mencoba menopang dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ah! Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa! Hari ini...uum, aku akan pergi menonton dengan Mibuchi-senpai. Ehehehe" ujarnya dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Akashi beralih menatap Kei. "Ah, ternyata kau yang selalu diceritakan Reo? Seharusnya aku bisa menebaknya."

"Reo?" Aku membeo, menengok kearah Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

Ia mengangkat alisnya, heran. "Reo. Reo Mibuchi. Seharusnya kau tau."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya memanggilnya Mibuchi-senpai? Atau Reo-senpai paling tidak. Kita disini sebagai adik kelas, bukan senior. Seharusnya kau tau dimana posisimu!," ujarku. "Kau selalu mengatakan pada orang lain kalau mereka harus tau posisi mereka. Tapi kurasa kaulah yang tidak tau dimana posisimu sekarang, Akashi-san."

Ia kembali menatapku tajam. Mengunci setiap pergerakan tubuhku. "Kurasa, kaulah yang tidak tau dimana posisimu saat ini. Aku benar. Dan. akan selalu benar, selama aku selalu menang. Akan kutunggu kau di taman kota pukul 2 siang, kalau tidak, kau akan tau akibatnya. Karena aku absolut."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

haiiiii kita ketemu lagi chuyunk /jijik.

kali ini gue kembali ke fandom krbs, abis gue kangen sih /gananya

kali ini gue mau nyoba bikin one-shot. tapi keknya gagal total gitu ye. dan ini mana masih on going lagi—tapi gue cuma mau bikin 2 chappie doang kok! kata temen gue ini bukan one-shot tapi two-shot /ngek. terus-terus mana hp gue rusak lagi ;;ww;;; jadi mungkin gue semi dulu sampe hp gue bener. untung deh ini ficnya udh gue pindahin dari memo, kalo kaga gue udah bikin ulang ini fic :'''DDD udah ah, kok gue setiap bikin fic pasti curcol :"""D

chapter 2 mendatang si **aku** bakal nge-date sama dinner alone sama akashi wwwwww dan ada kejutan" lainnya~ gue gabisa kasi spoiler lebih lanjut. ntar malah ga penasaran /nyed. tapi kalo chapter 2 itu ude full buat nge-date ini fic mungkin bakal jadi 3 chappie. yaaa—liat nanti deh.

sampe jumpa di fic selanjutnya dari gue~~~

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkk


	2. Chappie 2

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic, even though I got the inspiration from 's song.**

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

Sebenarnya Ayah tadi menyuruhku membeli pakaian yang pantas digunakan untuk acara makan malam besok, melalui sms yang ia kirim saat jam istirahat pertama di sekolah tadi.

Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak sahabatku, Kei untuk ikut. Tapi ternyata ia sudah punya rencana kencan dengan Mibuchi-senpai.

Dan sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang uring-uringan antara pergi atau tidak ke taman kota, karena Akashi-san bilang akan menunggu disana tepat pukul dua. Parahnya, sekarang sudah pukul dua kurang limabelas menit.

Lagipula, Ayah juga aneh! Dress dengan berbagai macam warna sudah tertata rapi di lemari. Mulai dari warna merah muda, biru langit, tosca dan sebagainya. Jadi untuk apa aku beli dress baru?

Yang lebih aneh, saat ini—maksudku, jaman sekarang bukan jaman sitinurbaya! Masa aku akan dijodohkan, dikiranya aku tidak laku dikalangan anak laki-laki, apa?

Andai aku terlahir di keluarga yang normal-normal saja—bukan berarti keluargaku saat ini tidak normal. ...yah, mungkin sedikit tidak normal. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin kita hidup err—sedikit merakyat?

Kita tidak terlalu membutuhkan pelayan yang banyaknya minta ampun, paling tidak pekerjakan dua atau tiga orang. Kita juga tidak terlalu membutuhkan rumah yang besarnya seperti ini! Tidak. Bukannya aku tidak mensyukuri semua ini, tapi bayangkan! Kalau mau ke dapur saja, rasanya seperti harus mengelilingi lapangan satu kali—kalau jalan dari kamarku sih. Tapi tetap saja, bukankah itu termasuk berlebihan?

Aku memilih baju dress yang menurutku nyaman digunakan untuk jalan-jalan. Dan berakhir dengan dress merah muda, karena menurutku motifnya tidak begitu ribet dibanding yang lain.

Aku mengganti pakaianku, mengenai sepatu high heels dan mengambil tas selempang kecilku. Saat mengengok kearah jam dinding segera aku menuruni tangga bak orang yang ketakutan setengah mati karena dikejar hantu. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Aku takut karena sekarang sudah tepat pukul dua! Bukan berarti aku takut akan diberi hukuman oleh Akashi, tapi aku tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu.

Untungnya rumahku dekat taman kota. Hanya butuh lima menit dengan jalan kaki. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berlari. Bodohnya, aku memilih memakan high heels barusan. Dan benar, kakiku sempat terkilir saat berlari tadi. Tapi untunglah tidak terasa begitu sakit. ...tidak saat ini.

Kurang lebih lima menit aku sampai di taman kota, dan dengan begitu mudahnya aku menyadari keberadaan Akashi-san dengan rambutnya yang mencolok. Masalahnya Kyoto tidak seramai Tokyo, dan tidak se-modis Harajuku.

"Bisa beri penjelasan apa yang membuatmu lama?" Tanya Akashi, tepat saat aku menghampirinya.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Haruskah aku memberikanmu penjelasan setiap saat aku telat, Akashi-san?," Tanyaku, sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. "Aku lama memilih baju untuk kukenakan."

"...?" Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Dimana biasanya kau membeli baju?"

"Uumm," aku bergumam, sambil mengingat-ingat toko yang biasa kukunjungi. Tapi kemudian aku mengangkat bahuku. "Tidak ingat namanya. Biasanya aku pergi ke Kyoto Mall, jika ada yang menarik minatku, ya kubeli, jika tidak ya tidak."

Akashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sejenak. "Kalau begitu kita kesana, sekarang." Ujarnya, sambil mengambil hp di kantong celananya. "Kita tunggu lima me—"

"Tidak usah dijemput!" Seruku tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Akashi barusan serta membuatnya tersentak sedikit.

Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Lalu kau ingin mencari taksi? Aku khawatir kalau kita tidak akan menemukan taksi di sekitar sini."

"Kita jalan kaki." Ucapku mantap.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Maaf? Berniat untuk mengulangi apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Aku yakin sekali kau mendengarnya dengan jelas Akashi-san. Kita akan jalan kaki."

Ia tersenyum sedikit, sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan topik kali ini. "Ada alasan spesifik yang bisa kutau, mengapa kita harus jalan kaki?"

Aku menghela nafasku. "Cuaca hari ini sedang baik. Jalanan juga tidak begitu ramai, jadi jangan disia-siakan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di mobil. Untuk apa kita punya kaki kalau tidak digunakan? Lagipula, sekalian kita berolah raga. Bukan begitu, Akashi-san?" Jelasku.

Ia terkekeh pelan, mendengar penjelasanku. "Tak pernah kuduga, kau sebegini menarik."

Tepat disaat Akashi mengatakan hal itu, tubuhku serasa disetrum listrik. Panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, terutama pada bagian wajah. Perasaan macam apa ini...? Kenapa baru pertama aku merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhku? Apa ini yang dinamakan ...suka seseorang?

Tapi kenapa….begitu banyak orang memujiku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini? Kenapa hatiku tidak berdegup kencang saat orang lain memujiku? Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, kenapa harus Akashi-san yang membuatku merasakan sensasi ini?

"tapi aku tetap kecewa, karena kau telah berani menentang perintahku." Lanjutnya.

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Memangnya salah selama aku merasa benar? Aku melakukan apa yang **ingin** kulakukan, Akashi-san."

Sekali lagi Akashi terkekeh kagum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Aku mengedipkan mataku, menatapnya bingung. Untuk apa ia mengulurkan tangannya?

"Supaya kita tidak terpisah di tengah jalan." Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana bisa, ia menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak kuucapkan sama sekali?

"Ayo." Ajaknya.

Kuraih tangannya, dan kita pun berjalan bersama. Tangannya di tanganku terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Akashi-san yang bisa-dibilang-kecil ini memiliki tangan yang besar dan kekar. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam tanganku begitu kuat, tapi tidak begitu erat. Rasanya...seperti ada seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkan sisimu untuk selamanya. Tapi—pikiran bodoh macam apa itu. Cerita seperti itu hanya terjadi di plot komik atau novel yang ber-genre novel saja.

Tetapi, tetap saja. Genggaman tangannya terasa begitu nyaman.

**Nyut**

Kakiku yang sempat terkilir tadi, berdenyut-denyut tak tertahankan. Nyeri rasanya. Tapi dengan susah payah kutahan rasa sakit itu, sampai kami berhenti tepat di depan Kyoto Mall.

Kami memasuki berbagai toko di dalamnya. Hampir seluruh toko baju sudah kami kunjungi, tapi tidak ada satupun baju yang menarik perhatianku. Kami memasuki toko terakhir. Tetapi, masih tidak ada baju yang membuatku tertarik. Modelnya kuno, itu-itu saja yang dipajang.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kurasa yang ini cocok untukmu. Kuharap, aku tidak mendengar kata penolakan dari mulutmu" kata Akashi, sambil menunjukkan dress bewarna merah maroon.

Dressnya tidak begitu panjang, tidak begitu pendek juga. Terdapat renda-renda kecil dibagian atas. Dan pita berukuran sedang dibagian pinggang. Bagian roknya lurus menjulang ke bawah, selutut. Kainnya juga tidak terlihat panas. Dress itu terlihat begitu...perfect. Se-perfect dengan orang yang memegangnya saat ini.

"Biar kucoba." Ujarku padanya.

Akashi menyodorkanku dress pilihannya, kepadaku. Kemudian, seorang penjaga toko mengantarku kearah kamar pas, untuk mencoba pakaiannya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, aku keluar dari kamar pas, mengenakan pakaian pilihan Akashi-san tadi. Aku menuju kearah dimana Akashi-san menunggu, untuk menanyakan komentarnya. "Bagaimana?" Tanyaku, saat berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Bagus." Ujarnya.

"Yang benar? Tidakkah ini...terlihat berlebihan untuk acara makan malam, Akashi-san?"

"Kau meragukanku? Kalau menurutku bagus, berarti menurut orang lain juga begitu. Lagipula, sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu." Jelasnya, membuatku diam seribu bahasa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu menurutmu, Akashi-san." Begitu aku mengatakannya, aku kembali kearah kamar pas, untuk mengenakan pakaianku yang kukenakan tadi. Selesai, aku segera keluar dan menuju kasir untuk membayar pakaian tersebut.

"Aaahh!" Pekikku tiba-tiba membuat Akashi-san serta penjaga toko menengok kearahku, dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin teriakanmu tadi punya alasan yang jelas." tanya Akashi.

Raut mukaku terlihat pucat. "Akashi-san...bagaimana ini? Dompetku—dompetku tertinggal!" Dan benar saja, tadi aku lupa memindahkan dompetku dari tas sekolah.

"Ah, ternyata itu masalahnya." Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang bayar."

"Jangan! Itu kan bajuku, masa Akashi-san yang bayar? Aku pakai baju yang sudah ada di lemariku saja." Ujarku, dengan nada melengking, panik.

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku untukmu."

"Tidak!" Tolakku.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu, kau tau itu."

"Tetap tidak!" Tolakku, sekali lagi, sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Akashi menghela nafas, kelihatan bosan dengan perdebatan yang sangat tidak penting seperti ini. "Baiklah, aku bayar sekarang, nanti kau bayar hutangmu, saat aku menagihnya."

Aku bergumam memikirkan konsekuennya. Tapi akhirnya kuterima juga, toh yang penting nanti kukembalikan. "Setuju!" ...ya kan...?

Tidak menungguku mengatakan setuju atau tidak, Akashi-san sudah berjalan menuju ke kasir dan membayar pakaianku. Sebenarnya, aku merasa tidak enak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Selesai dengan urusan membayar, kami segera keluar dari mall. Tidak terasa hari mulai gelap, tapi setidaknya matahari belum tenggelam. Hampir tiga atau empat jam kami habiskan untuk mencari pakaian.

Jalanan masih ramai. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar, baik yang habis pulang dari kantor, sampai yang sedang asik berkencan. Beberapa lampu-lampu sudah dipancarkan, agar suasana tidak begitu gelap. "Akashi-san, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyaku.

Ia melirik kearah jarum jam tangannya. "Jam tujuh kurang limabelas menit."

"Ah!," Pekikku tiba-tiba, teringat akan sesuatu. "Akashi-san tidak ada acara kan?"

"Aku yakin, tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ikuti aku!" Seruku.

Refleks, aku meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari kearah festival di pinggir kota. Butuh waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit sampai disana.

Rasa nyeri di kakiku mulai terasa saat kakiku sampai di area festival. Stand-stand, bazaar berjejeran. Mulai dari permainan, dan beraneka ragam makanan dan minuman. Lampion-lampion kecil menyinari gelapnya suasana.

"Akashi-san, mau beli manisan apel?" Tawarku, sambil menunjuk stand penjualnya.

"Aku yakin, kau tidak menganggapku sebagai anak kecil disini." Katanya, terdengar kalau ia sedikit tersinggung.

aku memutar bola mataku, kesal. "Kalau begitu, aku yakin sekali, kalau aku tidak menganggap Akashi-san sebagai anak kecil. Mau atau tidak? Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup, kalau tidak pernah mencobanya!"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi kusarankan, kau tidak usah membelinya, dan segera pulang."

"Kau tidak seru, Akashi-san! Baiklah-baiklah, habis aku beli manisan, kita pulang." Ujarku, berlari kearah stand.

"Kyaa!" Belum sampai di stand, seseorang menubrukku dari belakang, sehingga membuatku tersungkur ke tanah. Kurasa seorang pria, karena tidak mungkin tubrukan seorang wanita, sebegitu keras. Aku hendak berteriak meminta pertanggung-jawaban, tapi si pelaku hanya lari terpontang-panting tidak jelas.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi tidak bisa, entah kenapa. Kakiku yang terkilir tadi berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Baru kusadari kalau sang pelaku tadi menylengkang kakiku yang sedang terkilir, sehingga beginilah aku sekarang. Tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan bangun dari posisiku sekalipun.

"Sudah, kubilang. Turuti perintahku, kau sudah lihat akibatnya." tiba-tiba Akashi muncul di depanku sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku.

Aku meraih tangannya, dan mencoba untuk berdiri dengan susah payah. "I—tte, tte tte!"

Setelah aku berdiri tegak, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit dihadapanku. "Naiklah." —maksudnya!?

Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang-ulang kali, tidak jelas. Mencoba mengerti maksud Akashi barusan. Maksudnya aku disuruhnya naik ke atas punggungnya begitu?

"Ti—"

"Tidak ada kata penolakan darimu." Potongnya.

"Ka—kalau begitu aku mau beli manisan dulu!" Tukasku, sambil menyeret kakiku yang terkilir kearah stand penjual yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Selesai membeli, aku hendak kembali kearah Akashi-san. Tapi seseorang menyenggolku sampai-sampai manisan apel yang baru saja kubeli, dan belum sempat kumakan jatuh ke tanah. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang berlari entah kenapa. Dan, ia menginjak manisanku sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Memang sih sudah kotor, tapi kenapa—hari ini aku se-sial ini! Pertama, kakiku terkilir. Kedua, dompetku tertinggal. Ketiga, sudah dua kali orang menubrukku. Keempat, manisanku jatuh. Kelima, manisanku diinjak.

Kesabaranku sudah mencapai puncaknya. Baru saja, aku ingin memaki orang dua tadi, tapi anehnya mereka sudah hilang, tak kasat mata. Yasudahlah. Aku berjalan gontai (masih nyeret kaki) kearah Akashi-san berada, dengan tampang lesu.

Iris matanya menangkap kedatanganku. "Jadi?"

Aku mendesah kecil. "Kita pulaaang~" ujarku, sambil berjalan kearah Akashi, dan naik keatas punggungnya sesuai janji tadi.

Ia menggenggam tubuhku erat dibelakangnya, supaya tidak jatuh, sedangkan aku memeluk lehernya. Aromanya yang khas menyeruak masuk ke hidungku.

Rambutnya yang merah berkobar-kobar, terasa lembut menggelitiki sekujur tanganku. Wangi shampoo nya tercium sampai hidungku. kurasa—tidak, maksudku aku yakin Mint, karena terasa begitu segar dan menyejukkan, membuatku mabuk. Mabuk akan dirinya. Bahkan baru kusarakan mabuk terasa sebegini—absolut.

Orang-orang disekitar mulai melirik kearah kami. Entah itu karena kami terlihat aneh, atau malah terlihat begitu mencolok. Dan, sejujurnya aku malu, dilihati banyak orang, tapi akal sehatku berbicara lain. Aku ingin lebih lama berada di punggungnya—tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak bisa.

"Akashi-san?" Panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Kita turun disini, dan panggil supirmu ya?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menyeringai, yang jujur terlihat cukup seram. "Tidak. **Cuaca hari ini sedang baik. Jalanan juga tidak begitu ramai, jadi jangan disia-siakan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di mobil. Untuk apa kita punya kaki kalau tidak digunakan, bukan begitu? Sekalian olah raga**" Ucapnya sama persis, seperti yang aku katakan tadi.

"Ini sudah malam Akashi-san! Tidak mungkin kan kita jalan sampai rumah?"

"Mungkin saja. Rumahmu dekat taman kota kan?"

Aku terdiam, bingung hendak membalas apa. "Terserahmu sajalaaah~"

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku merenungkan bagaimana nasibku untuk besok. Aku memikirkan bagaimana nasibku memakai high heels besok dengan kaki bengkak seperti ini. Aku memikirkan bagaimana rupa kerabat ayah yang ternyata ayah dari Akashi-san.

Kata Ayah, Ayah dari Akashi-san terlihat baik, berwibawa, dan ya—absolut. Perusahaan Hayama dengan Perusahaan Akashi sudah bekerja sama sejak terciptanya perusahaan tersebut. Dan kabarnya, anaknya akan dijodohkan satu sama lain, jika mereka cocok. Dan kabarnya, baru aku yang dijodohkan dari jaman bersejarah. Dan kabarnya lagi, kurasa aku dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

"Akashi-san?," Panggilku. Yang dipanggil hanya diam, tapi aku yakin benar ia mendengarkanku. "Kalau sekarang saja tidak bisa jalan, bagaimana dengan besok? Pakai high heels?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan bertanya!" Tukasku

"Menurutmu, untuk apa aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah?"

Aku bergumam pelan, lalu memutar bola mataku. "Entah."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau diam dan ikuti perintahku. Karena aku tau, apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sekali lagi aku diam seribu bahasa. Kata-katanya yang absolut selalu bisa menyingkirkanku. Andaikan ini peperangan dalam pertandingan catur, mungkin sudah hancur kota bentengku saat ini.

Setibanya kami sampai rumah, Akashi mendudukkanku diatas sofa. Ia berjalan ke tempat dimana ada kotak P3K. —tunggu, pernahkah ia ke rumah ini sebelumnya? Kalau belum, mengapa ia bisa tau letak-letak ruangan dirumahku seakan-akan ia pemilik rumah ini? Ingin sekali aku menanyakan hal itu, tapi untuk kali ini kuurung niat tersebut.

Akashi kembali dengan membawa perban luka dan plester. Ia duduk tepat disebelahku, sambil menghela nafas pelan. "Naikkan kakimu di pangkuanku."

Aku melongo tidak jelas. "Di atas pangkuanmu?" Aku membeo, sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan-akan mengatakan kalau ucapan Akashi barusan hanya bercanda.

"Kau tau, aku tidak suka main-main. Cepat naikkan kakimu atau kupaksa."

Seketika, sekujur tubuhku merinding. Hawa dingin menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Tatapan tajam itu kembali menatapku. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menghadang, tiap kali aku melanggar perintahnya. Entah—perasaan macam apa ini. Apakah ini perasaan takut yang dirasakan oleh orang yang kenal Akashi-san? Tapi untuk apa aku takut? Aku yakin sekali kakinya masih menyentuh tanah barusan.

Aku menaikkan kakiku keatas pangkuannya dengan susah payah. "I—tte tte!" Aduhku, karena rasanya kau tau, luar biasa sakit.

Akashi membantuku menaikkan kaki diatas pahanya. Tangannya yang lembut dan hangat memegang kakiku yang bergetar hebat, entah karena kedinginan atau malah karena tangannya yang menyentuh kakiku.

Dengan sangat hati-hati ia memijit kakiku. "It—te! Akashi-san jangan terlalu keras!" Aduhku, tapi ia mengacuhkan begitu saja, dan tetap memijitku.

Tak berapa lama, Akashi berhenti memijitku. Ia memegangi ujung jari kaki dan telapak kakiku. Aku menatapnya bingung sesaat, apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan kakiku. Dan detik berikutnya, aku hampir dibuatnya menangis kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak sakit, kalau kakimu diputar beberapa derajat dan dibunyikan tulangnya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Sedangkan Akashi, masih sibuk memakaikan perban di kakiku, dan menempelkan plester untuk merekatkannya. "Besok, bisa jadi sembuh. Jangan dipakai jalan terlalu sering, kau harus ingat itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk, menurut. Ya. Karena kata-katanya absolut, aku tau itu. Dan aku sudah cukup kapok melanggar perintahnya. "Kalau begitu," ia bangkit dari sofa. "Aku akan pulang, sekarang juga."

Jantungku berdenyut-denyut, bak ditusuki jarum. Secepat itukah waktu berlalu? "Tunggu dulu!" Sela-ku—tunggu apa yang aku lakukan?

Ia menatapku datar, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sedikitpun. "...?"

"Bagaimana caranya aku menuju kamarku? Kau bilang aku tidak boleh jalan."

Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku yakin kau mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku bilang **jangan terlalu sering** dipakai jalan, bukan begitu?"

Aku dibungkam olehnya. Kata-katanya selalu membuatku jatuh ke lubang terdalam. Kenapa kata-katanya selalu absolut? Kenapa kata-katanya selalu menusuk? Kenapa ia terlalu **perfect**?

"Kalau begitu main lima pertanyaan dan lima suruhan denganku? Koutarou belum pulang, aku bosan dirumah sendiri!" Ucapku segera.

Raut mukanya berubah, kurasa ia mulai tertarik. "Bisa jelaskan, bagaimana permainannya?"

Aku tersenyum puas, karena berhasil membujuknya. "Jadi aku mengajukan lima pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Kalau sudah selesai dengan pertanyaanku, kau mengajukan lima suruhan, apapun itu kepadaku." Jelasku.

Ia menyeringai, dan kembali duduk disebelahku. "menarik. Biar kucoba."

Aku mengajukan pertanyaan pertama. "baiklah, Makanan favorit, Akashi-san?"

"Soup Tofu."

"Warna favorit?" Tanyaku.

"Merah."

Oke, aku cukup bodoh untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Sudah jelas ia menyukai warna merah. "Punya pacar sewaktu smp atau bahkan sd?"

"Tidak."

"Ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Kurasa ada."

Waktu serasa berhenti. Hatiku berdetak begitu cepat. Akashi menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Mengapa kata-katanya barusan membuatku begitu penasaran? Mengapa kata-katanya barusan membuatku berharap yang tidak-tidak? "Siapa nama orang yang kau sukai?"

Tepat saat aku menanyakan hal tersebut, Ayah dan Ibu datang sehabis kerja. Karena kita ada di sofa ruang depan, jelas saja mereka menangkap keberadaan kami.

"Okaeri Ayah, Ibu." Ucapku.

"Tadaima," jawab mereka hampir bersamaan. "Kurasa kami mendapatkan tamu spesial hari ini." Lanjut Ayah, dengan nada sarkastik.

Akashi bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Ah, saya hanya mengantar putri anda, Izumi-san, Kori-san. Saya juga sudah berencana untuk undur diri." Ucapnya sopan dan mantap.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan~ kau pasti lelah. Makanlah bersama kami, malam ini" kata Hayama Kori, atau yang biasa kupangil dengan panggilan ibu.

Ibu adalah pemilik hotel bintang lima Koyama di pusat kota, yang berdiri dengan bendera perusahaan Hayama milik Ayah tentu saja.

Hayama Izumi alias ayahku mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Kami akan merasa lebih senang untuk berbincang-bincang denganmu."

Ayah, pemilik perusahaan ternama sudah mendirikan berbagai hotel, restaurant, bahkan sampai resort spa yang cukup terkenal. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa mengalahkan perusahaan Akashi yang tak kalah terkenal, dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi toh, kurasa memang dia tidak ada niat untuk mengalahkan perusahaan Akashi. Bukannya bersaing atau apa, pemilik perusahaan atau bisa dibilang Ayah Akashi malah menjadi kerabat baik ayah.

Sekali lagi, Akashi membungkukkan badan sopan. "Saya minta maaf, tapi saya rasa saya tidak bisa. Lagipula, besok kita akan bertemu dalam acara makan malam bersama ayah. Sekali lagi saya harap undur diri." Ucap Akashi, sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda permisi.

"Baiklah, saya bisa maklumi. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar ibu.

Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih." Ia membalikkan badan, dan beranjak pergi ke rumahnya.

Aku menatapnya pergi dalam diam. Andai saja Ayah dan Ibu tidak datang disaat aku menanyakan hal tadi, nama siapa yang akan ia jawab?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

haaaiiiiiiii~~~~~~~~~~~~ kita ketemu lagiiiii :****** /wei

gue kecepetan apdet ga sih? tapi jangan salahin gue, abis gue bosen gada kerjaan di waktu luang /elunyaajayangkebanyakanwaktuluang/ gue ga nyangka yang ini nyampe 3rb kata purisu. gue kira cuma sampe 2rb. abis gue ngerasa tiap kali nulis banyak keknya microsoft boongin gue gitu ye- yang kemaren aje aslinya cuma seribu doang tapi gue tambah"in lah dikit. la yang ini gue kurang-kurangin /mauloapa/ tapi 3rb ga kebanyakan kan buat kalian kan ya? gue harap sih ndak uwu

dan betewe aniwe baswe hape gue udah bener yaaayyyy~ \o/ oiya, gue lupa gue mau ngoreksi itu fic kemaren gue salah nulis. harusnya seekor elang, gue nulisnya seorang elang (_ _) abis itu 07.30 jadi 17.30 terus yang salah lagi ternyata akashi itu ketua osis dan gue baru tau itu ;w;; maap

tapi untuk chapter ketiga keknya bakal lama gue apdet. waktu luang gue kepotong sih, banyak tugas dan blablabla /ketauankalonumpukinpr/ tapi aneh tau- masa gue besok TO padahal gue masih kelas lapan ;w; gue bingung yang un siapa yang TO siapa ;w; yaudah deh, daripada gue curcol disini akhir kata gue bilang

happy reading~~


	3. Chappie 3

Aku yakin 100%. Tidak. Maji 2000%(?) Ini Mimpi. Karena...hal ini terlalu...konyol. Tidak masuk akal. Sungguh.

Aku berdiri di ruang meja makanku, menyambut kedatangan keluarga Akashi dengan penuh senyum hormat. Kakakku, Koutarou berdiri tepat disebelahku, melakukan hal yang serupa denganku.

"Ah, Akashi-san/Akashi!" Sapaku, bersamaan dengan Koutarou. Aku menatapnya heran, ada apa dengannya akhir-akhir ini? Apa ia terkena efek homo?

Akashi menatap kami bergantian. Ia menatap Koutarou, heran. Tapi hal yang tidak terduga-duga terjadi. Akashi...Akashi berlutut dihadapan Koutarou! Bayangkan, apakah hal itu tidak terlihat konyol!?

"Koutarou."

Koutarou menatap Akashi heran. Entah ini hanya aku atau apa, tapi tatapan heran yang kali ini terasa—berbeda. Tatapannya terasa seperti tatapan seorang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya. Tatapan haru kasih sayang—sudahlah. Ini terlalu menjijikkan.

Koutarou masih asik menatap Akashi yang berlutut dihadapannya. "Akashi."

Akashi meraih tangan Koutarou. Menjatuhkan bibirnya tepat di atas punggung tangan Koutarou. "Menikahlah denganku."

Tenggorokanku langsung tercekat begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akashi barusan. Mataku melotot sempurna. Aku salah...dengar...kan?

Tadi Akashi-san bilang menikah? Maksudnya dengan Koutarou begitu? Tidak salah? Maksudku—tidak mungkin kan cowok menikan dengan sesama jenisnya? ...tapi...

Kalau begitu kenapa ada manusia yang rela menikahi hewan peliharaan? Bahkan benda mati seperti jembatan contohnya. Apakah mereka terlalu terobsesi? Apakah mereka bersifat atraktif? Tapi—jembatan kan, benda mati. Jadi...apakah itu karena cinta?

Bisa jadi begitu.

"MENIKAH!?" Kami membeo, ucapan Akashi barusan, karena merasa tidak yakin.

Aku menatap Akashi sangsi. "Kau ingin menikahi...Koutarou...?"

Akashi menatapku sesaat, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap telingaku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali untuk memastikan. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Matanya kembali menatapku tajam. Mengunci seluruh pergerakan tubuhku. Bibirnya kembali bergerak, kurasa ia mengulang kata-katanya barusan. Tetapi nihil, aku tetap tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba gendang telingaku berdenyut-denyut entah kenapa. Sakit rasanya. Kurasa memang ada yang salah dengan telingaku. Lama-kelamaan berdenyut semakin kencang—semakin sakit pula, membuatku ingin pingsan rasanya. kupegang kedua telingaku dengan tanganku, kalau-kalau bisa mengurangi rasa sakit. Keringat bercucuran. Kakiku terasa lemas saking bergetar hebat. Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan sakit. Ingin sebenarnya aku berteriak, tetapi sesuatu seperti sedang mencekik leherku, membuat nafasku sesak. Membuatku merasa tidak ada harapan untuk hidup.

Tetapi perlahan sakitnya mulai hilang— tidak hilang total. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Betapa tercengangnya aku begitu menyadari bahwa aku tidak berada di ruang makanku. Entah dimana aku saat ini. Ruangan gelap gulita nan tak berujung. Tak ada pintu. Tak ada jendela.

Ruangannya terasa hampa, lembab, dan berbau apek. Rasa dingin perlahan menusuk tulangku, membuatku menggigil kedinginan.

"...ri..."

Seketika tubuhku menegang. Rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk tak dapat kurasakan. Suara siapa barusan? Akashi-san? Tapi...tidak mungkin. Suara Akashi-san tidak senyaring itu. lalu...siapa?

Aku ingin bertanya suara siapa barusan, tetapi tenggorokanku tercekat. Mungkin akibat rangsang yang kurasakan saat rasanya seseorang mencekik leherku.

Suasana kembali hening, tetapi tetap mencekam. Tubuhku kembali menggigil kedinginan.

"...ri.."

Dan kembali menegang. Suara itu terdengar lagi. suara itu terdengar seperti memanggilku. Suara yang terdengar tak asing. Suara yang meminta pertolonganku...atau bisa jadi juga suara untuk memburu nyawaku, karena banyak perusahaan-perusahaan lain yang iri terhadap perusahaan Ayah.

Aku terkesiap begitu mendengar seseorang melangkah mendekatiku. Tetapi tak ada siapapun diruangan ini selain aku. Kalaupun ada, bagaimana caranya aku tau?

Suara langkah kaki ini terasa dekat. Kurasa ia menghampiriku dari depan. Langkahnya terasa berat. Kurasa seorang pria yang memakai sepatu boot besi. Karena sekarang mulai terdengar seperti besi diseret-seret—tunggu dulu. Tidak mungkin bunyi langkah sepatu seseorang bisa terjadi bersamaan dengan bunyi besi yang diseret. Tidak mungkin kan, kau menyeret kakimu dan kaki satunya lagi berjalan seperti biasa?...mustahil. Orang pincang saja kalau jalan berganti-gantian saat menyeret dan melangkahkan kaki.

Tiba-tiba sorot lampu senter menerangi wajahku. Mataku silau dibuatnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku, berusaha untuk melihat orang itu, dan aku melihatnya. Tidak wajahnya. Hanya sekujur tubuh. Ia berdiri di hadapanku. Postur tubuhnya kurus, tapi kelihatan kalau ia memiliki badan yang kekar. Ia mengenakan sepatu boot besi sesuai dugaanku. Kemudian mataku menengok kearah besi yang mengkilat dibalik badannya. Kapak.

Buru-buru aku menyeret tubuhku mundur. Tetapi tangannya lebih dulu menangkap kerah bajuku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tak terlihat. Aku sempat shock bahwa orang yang saat ini sedang menangkap kerah bajuku adalah kakakku sendiri. ...Koutarou.

Ia menjatuhkanku ke lantai dengan kasar. Kakinya menginjak dadaku, membuatku sesak nafas. Tangannya yang memegang kapak barusan diacungkannya tinggi-tinggi bak ia hendak memotong seekor ayam, hanya bedanya kau memotong ayam tidak menggunakan kapak.

"...maafkan aku..." Bisiknya, seraya mengayunkan kapak tersebut untuk memotong tubuhku.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic, even though I got the inspiration from 's song.**

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

"Tuan putri, bangun!"

Aku terbangun kaget, dengan badan langsung duduk diatas kasur. Kulihat pelayanku terlihat kaget juga, karena aku bangun terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Air untuk mandi sudah saya siapkan, anda mau sarapan sekarang atau nanti saja, Tuan?" Tanyanya, setelah menenangkan dirinya.

Aku menghela nafas lega. "Nanti saja."

Ia mengangguk perlahan, "baiklah kalau begitu, saya mohon permisi."

Keringat masih bercucuran di keningku. Mimpi aneh macam apa itu tadi? Tapi ya, sudahlah.

Aku bergegas bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi—tunggu dulu.

"Kyaaa!" Jeritku tiba-tiba. "Kakiku sudah sembuh!" Benar saja, kakiku sudah bisa kupakai berjalan. Apa ini karena Akashi-san yang memijit kakiku? Tapi Akashi bukan ahli urat plis. Atau ini karena aku menuruti perintahnya, kalau jangan terlalu sering dipakai jalan? (Kemarin aku menaiki tangga menggunakan satu kaki).

Aku melompat-lompat tidak jelas, tapi tidak ada rasa sakit sedikit pun. Aneh bin ajaib!

Aku segera berlari kearah kamar mandi, sambil bergumam ria. Mimpi buruk yang kualami barusan hilang begitu saja. Untuk apa juga, dipikirkan?

Aku melucuti semua pakaianku, dan masuk ke dalam bathtub yang tadi sudah disiapkan pelayanku. Kutuang sabun cair khusus, ke dalam air. Sehingga harum buah strawberry tercium sampai ke indra penciumanku.

Tidak sampai satu jam—atau malah lebih dari satu jam (biasanya kebablasan) aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

Aku menguncir rambutku dengan ekor kuda, supaya terlihat rapi setidaknya. Aku menuruni tangga, menuju dapur. Tidak lapar sebenarnya, hanya ingin memasak sedikit...untuk Akashi-san. —maksudku, untuk tanda terimakasih yang kemarin!

"Sup tofu ya..." Gumamku pada diri sendiri, saat kakiku menginjak ruang dapur. Aku membuka kulkas, melihat apa saja isinya. Disana terdapat tofu, ayam giling, jamur, bihun...kurasa bahannya lengkap.

Kukeluarkan semua bahan yang kubutuhkan. Setelah itu kurendam jamur dan mie bihun dengan air panas supaya mengembang. Sambil menunggu, kupotong tofu berbentuk kotak-kotak, jahe dicincang halus, dan bahan-bahan lain yang harus kupotong.

"...tumben kau masak?" Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, kaget. Bahkan hampir saja aku memotong jariku sendiri.

"KOUTAROU!" Pekikku.

"Apa?—heh, bodoh. Begitukah bentuk jahe yang dicincang? Tidak pernahkah kau memasak selama ini?" Katanya sambil menunjuk jahe yang baru kucincang—memang sih, bentuknya terlalu tebal dan ...berantakan.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan jahe? Memangnya jahenya dimakan? Tidak kan" tukasku.

"Tentu saja dimakan bodoh!," Ia entah kenapa melotot kearahku, sampai-sampai matanya kelihatan seperti akan keluar. "Tidakkah kau tau yang namanya acar jahe?"

"Tidakkah kau tau **PERBEDAAN** **ACAR JAHE** dengan **SUP TOFU**?," Aku balik melotot kearahnya. "Lagipula belum tentu Akashi-san suka makan jahe!"

Koutarou menatapku horror, seakan-akan aku adalah sadako yang baru saja keluar dari sumur. "Kau suka Akashi!?"

"Ya—" aku menjawab sekenanya. "Maksudku tidak! Aku hanya membuatkannya Sup tofu sebagai tanda terima kasih!" Ucapku buru-buru, baru sadar akan apa yang barusan kukatakan pada Koutarou.

Koutarou menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, seakan-akan seperti perusahaannya akan bangkrut. "...tidak...tolong katakan ini mimpi...kiamat sudah dunia ini."

Aku menatapnya penuh penasaran. Apa maksud dari ucapannya barusan? "Apa maksudmu, Koutarou?"

Ia melotot kearahku tiba-tiba. Lucu sebenarnya melihat Koutarou melotot sampai-sampai matanya hampir ingin meloncat keluar, tapi karena tau tidak sopan disaat kondisi seperti ini, kutahan dengan susah payah. "Sejak kapan kau suka Akashi!?" Katanya dengan nada sedikit menyentak kearahku.

Aku menaikkan bahuku, seolah tak begitu peduli. "Entah. Perasaan suka itu datang dan pergi. Mungkin ini memang perasaan suka? Atau mungkin ini hanya rasa terima kasihku? Siapa yang tau~"

Koutarou hanya geleng-geleng menatapku. "Terserahmu sajalah. Oh iya aku punya manisan apel, sebagai ucapan maaf."

Mataku membulat begitu mendengar kalimat manisan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. "Manisan apel!?" Senyuman merekah di bibirku seraya berjalan mendekati Koutarou. "Koutarou~ kau kakak terbaik yang pernah kupunya, maukah kau berbagi dengan adikmu yang manis ini~?"

Ia menatapku jijik. "Ambil saja semuanya. Sudah ya, semoga beruntung untuk tidak diprotes oleh yang maha kuasa." Kata Koutarou, keluar dari dapur.

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya selama dia pergi. Ada apa dengan Koutarou? Apa dia salah makan? Apa dia ditabrak mobil kemarin-kemarin? Tapi sudahlah, yang penting dapat manisan apel~.

Aku kembali melanjutkan acara masak-masakku yang tertunda. Setelah kurasa rasanya cukup enak, aku mematikan kompor dan menyajikannya di mangkuk besar. Aku menaruh mangkuk tersebut diatas meja makan.

"Aaahh!" Aku terpekik begitu melihat jam menunjukkan pukul lima lebih beberapa menit. Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku bak orang kesetanan.

Kusambar handukku dari jemuran dan pergi ke kamar mandi segera. Meskipun kurasa aku sudah buru-buru mandi, tetap saja menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Ah—tidak. Kali ini hanya 58 menit, ini rekor terbaruku!

Kubuka lemari pakaianku, dan kukenakan dress pilihan Akashi kemarin. Dress merah maroon dengan pita sedangnya dibagian pinggang.

Tepat saat aku sedang berdandan, bunyi nyaring dari pintu garasi terdengar sampai ke kamarku. Jantungku berdetak kencang, badanku kaku seakan-akan salah satu saraf bagian dalam tubuhku berhenti bekerja dengan tiba-tiba.

Akashi-san sudah datang.

Selesai berdandan, aku berlari menuruni tangga, dan memakai wedges ku. Buru-buru aku berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut tamu yang kami terima.

Sampai disana, Ayah Akashi bersama Akashi sudah masuk disambut dengan pelayan-pelayan dirumahku dan...Koutarou!? Aku bahkan—kali pertama aku melihat koutarou [mau] menyambut tamu seperti ini.

Aku membungkukkan badanku saat mereka berada tepat di depanku. Ayahnya hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan senyuman kecil yang ia sungginggkan kearahku, sedangkan Akashi hanya menatapku. Tidak dengan tatapan intens atau intimidasi yang biasanya ia lontarkan padaku. Kali ini, ia menatapku heran, tapi tak mengucapkan satu kata sedikit pun.

Ayah berdeham disebelahku. Bulu romaku naik dibuatnya. Sejak kapan ayah ada disebelahku!?

Ayah melirik kearahku. Bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar. Tapi aku menangkap artinya. _pergi ke belakang, dan ganti sepatumu segera_.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Ada apa dengan sepatuku? Reflek aku melihat kearah sepatuku. Yatuhan! Aku mengenakan sepatu tidak sepasang. Mukaku merah padam karena malu.

Aku membungkukkan badan sekali lagi dan berlari menuju rak sepatuku untuk menukar wedges hijauku dengan warna merah yang sepasang dengan yang sedang kukenakan. Aneh... Tidak mungkin pelayanku menaruh sepatu tidak rapi seperti itu. Sudahlah.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan, dimana mereka berkumpul. Aku mengambil kursi tepat disebelah Akashi berhadapan dengan Koutarou. Koutarou duduk disebelah Ayah, dan ibu duduk disebelah Akashi. Sedangkan Ayah Akashi duduk dipertengahan meja dekat Ayah dan Ibu.

Makanan semua sudah terhidang di meja maka, termasuk sup tofu buatanku. Kurasa supnya sudah dihangatkan oleh para pelayan.

Ayah asik berbicara dengan Ayah Akashi, Ibu asik berbicara dengan Akashi. Yang tersisa hanya aku dengan Koutarou. Rasanya seperti dunia mereka dengan dunia kami terpisah.

Tak lama, Akashi selesai berbicara dengan Ibu dan beralih kepadaku, yang sejak tadi berdiam diri menjadi penonton selama kurang lebih lima menit yang berasa satu jam lamanya bagiku. "Melihatmu malam ini, mengingatkan akan permainan kita kemarin malam."

Mataku melebar begitu mendengar perkataan Akashi barusan. Senyum lebar merekah di bibirku. "Kau ingat? Kukira kau sudah melupakannya. Berarti kau ingat apa pertanyaanku kemarin?"

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi _jangan bercanda. _"Se-detail-detailnya."

Aku menelan ludahku. "Kalau begitu kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, sebelum mengajukan perintahmu."

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar jawabanku?"

Tubuhku menegang. Apa aku yakin untuk mendengar jawabannya? "Ya...kurasa..?"

Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. "Tidak menerima kata kurasa, mungkin dan semacamnya. Permintaan ditolak."

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Butuh waktu satu menit paling tidak untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Akashi. "Iya deh iya! aku ingin dengar jawabanmu."

Tepat saat Akashi hendak berbicara, Ayah sudah menyela terlebih dahulu. Bibir Akashi terkatup rapat, membatalkan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Ayah. Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan segalanya?!

Semua melirik pada makanan yang disajikan. Ibu melirik mangkuk besar yang berisikan sup tofu buatanku, bingung. "Aneh...aku tidak menyuruh pelayan membuatkan sup tofu...kurasa"

"Oh, itu—"

"Aku yang buat!" Sela Koutarou. Semua mata memandang kearahnya, heran. Terutama aku. Apa maksudnya dia yang membuatnya? Aku yang membuatnya susah payah sampai sempat mengulang beberapa kali, dia mengaku dia yang membuatnya?

Ruang makan termakan oleh keheningan saat itu. Selang beberapa menit Ayah berdeham. "Mari, kita lanjutkan acara kita" ucapnya sopan pada Ayah Akashi serta anaknya.

Mangkuk nasi sudah disediakan semua di tempat, sisanya hanya untuk mengambil lauk atau sayuran apa yang mau dimakan. Butuh waktu lama untuk mengambil lauk, karena aku harus menunggu para orang tua untuk mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

Selang beberapa menit, piring khusus untuk laukku penuh dengan berbagai macam daging—tidak begitu penuh juga sih. Dan lagi tidak ada sayur sedikitpun.

Aku melirik kearah Akashi. Piringnya dipenuhi oleh daging dan sayur secukupnya. Ia juga memakannya dalam diam. Sopan sekali.

"A a, ambil sayurnya atau kau tidak boleh keluar sama sekali" protes ibu saat ia melirik kearah piringku.

Aku mengembungkan pipiku, kesal. "Baik! Lagipula aku mau pergi kemana, selain ke sekolah?" Suaraku terdengar seolah-olah aku menantang ibuku untuk debat saat ini.

"Oh? Kurasa kau melupakan ulang tahun sahabatmu, minggu ini?" Bagus. Mati aku. Mau tidak mau aku harus memakan sayur hijau berambut itu dibanding tidak datang ke pesta Kei sama sekali.

"..." Aku mengambil beberapa biji brokoli dan memakannya satu-persatu. Perutku menegang begitu rasa sayuran masuk ke dalam mulutku. Begitu kukunyah, rasanya asam lambungku naik membuatku ingin muntah segera.

Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursiku, membungkukkan badan, memohon permisi untuk ke belakang. Sesampai di kamar kecil, mataku fokus tertuju kearah tempat sampah di dekat wastafel.

Aku berjalan menuju arah tempat sampah hendak membuang brokoli yang ada di dalam mulutku. "Tidak seharusnya kau membuang-buang makanan seperti itu."

Badanku menegang, diam menjadi patung ditempat itu. Perutku mengencang. Aku menengok kearah asalnya suara dengan tatapan yang nggak-banget. Akashi-san mengikutiku...?

Akashi berjalan kearahku dengan tatapan datarnya. Badanku masih terpaku ditempat yang sama. Langkah kakinya terdengar mantap, sampai ia berdiri tepat di depanku.

Tangan kanannya menutup mataku. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, yang kutau aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang sejuk sekaligus hangat.

Tak berapa lama aku merasakan sesuatu yang tipis dan hangat menempel di bibirku. Sesuatu yang manisnya melebihi manisan apel favoritku. Sesuatu yang sejuk melebihi rasa mint.

Rasanya memabukkan, membuat jantungku berdebar cepat, serasa ingin meledak dalam hitungan detik. Sesuatu itu menyelipkan sesuatu dalam mulutku secara paksa, untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam, entah apa. Setelah kurasa ia mendapatkannya, benda itu keluar, dan tangan Akashi membuka mataku.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan, berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Rasanya tidak buruk, seharusnya kau belajar untuk mencobanya. Sebenci itukah kau terhadap masakan para pelayanmu sampai brokoli pun tak bisa kau telan?" Dan pergi lagi dengan langkah mantapnya.

Kakiku lemas. Wajahku memanas. Akal sehatku terus menyangkal apa yang baru saja terjadi, tetapi kata hatiku tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tidak mengikuti kata siapa-siapa. Tapi yang aku yakin...Akashi barusan menciumku dan mengambil brokoli dalam mulutku.

Aku kembali ke ruang makan dan duduk di tempatku tadi. Ibu menatapku kecewa. "Berani bertaruh, kau membuang brokoli mu tadi?"

Semua pasang mata mengarah kearahku. Bibirku kaku, lidahku kelu. Semua kata-kata yang hendak kuucapkan menyangkut dalam tenggorokan. Sekali lagi, ruangan dilahap oleh keheningan.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, sambil memainkan jariku, gugup. "Hahahahaha," tawa Ayah Akashi memecahkan suasana. "Anakmu mengingatkan saat-saat masa mudaku dengan istriku Hayama." aku sedikit tercengang melihat Ayah Akashi terlihat sesantai itu. Sekilas terbesit dibayanganku kalau ia adalah orang yang tidak bisa tidak berpikir serius.

Ia tersenyum kearahku. Senyum seorang ayah yang biasa dilontarkan kepada anaknya. "Nak, selama kau masih muda, belajarlah makan sayur, supaya kelak kau tidak akan menyesal."

Aku hanya tersenyum malu kearahnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Selang beberapa lama, kami melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Maksudku, tidak secara individu, terkecuali Koutarou yang beranjak bangun untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Aku menghalangi jalannya, sedikit kesal karena ia melupakan sesuatu yang menurutku penting. "Mana permennya?"

Koutarou mengerang sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus permen dan memberikannya padaku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, menatapnya bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Makan ini saja dulu. Aku capek."

"Payah!"

"Tidak mau kuberi?"

"Memang kau tidak mau bicara dengan Akashi-san?"

"Kau saja"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Pergi meninggalkannya sambil mengomel sendiri. Aku menghampiri Akashi-san yang sedang duduk diatas kursi di depan kolam renang. "Akashi-san tidak gabung dengan para orang tua?"

Tatapannya kosong, sambil menatap air di kolam. Bahkan tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk menengok kearahku. "Tidak, lagipula itu hanya akan mengganggu. Duduklah disini" ucapnya sambil menepuk kursi yang ada disini.

Aku menurut saja, dan duduk disebelahnya. "Akashi-san mau permen?" Tanyaku, begitu mengingat Koutarou baru saja memberiku sebiji permen.

"Makan saja" ia masih menatap air dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku, dan memakan permen itu. tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di kepalaku, mengingatkan aku mengenai lima suruhan itu. "Akashi-san, bagaimana dengan lima suruhan yang dijanjikan kemarin? Eh—tapi karena kau hanya menjawab empat, berarti hanya empat suruhan saja dong?"

"Perintah pertama. Aku ABSOLUT. Tidak ada seorang pun bisa menentangku termasuk Kau. Jadi turuti semua perintahku." Katanya tidak menggubris ucapanku barusan

"Perintah kedua, tingkatkan kemampuan masakmu. Sup tofumu tadi sudah lumayan enak"

"Perintah ketiga, belajarlah makan sayur."

"Perintah keempat, Aku menagih hutangmu yang kemarin."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Hutang? Sejak kapan aku pernah—oh aku ingat. "Akashi-san, maafkan aku, tapi uangku masih berupa kartu, belum sempat pergi ke bank untuk menukar beberapa. bagaimana kalau l—" aku menggiggit permenku secara tiba-tiba, dan rasa aneh muncul di lidahku. Rasanya pedas seperti...jahe? Atau yang lebih parah cabe atau merica, karena yang kutau Koutarou suka membeli permen dengan rasa yang aneh-aneh.

Akashi menatap wajahku yang sekarang entah sudah seperti apa, anehnya, dengan heran. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku perlahan tetapi pasti. Ia menutup matanya, dan mendaratkan bibir tipisnya kebibirku.

Reflek, mataku membelalak lebar. Tubuhku tak kuasa bergerak untuk melawan ciuman Akashi yang kedua kalinya.

Toh, pada akhirnya, aku menutup mataku, mencoba untuk me-relax kan tubuhku, untuk menikmati detik-detik ciuman ini berlangsung.

Bibirnya yang basah mengecupku beberapa kali. Tak kusangka, sang Akashi Seijuuro, yang sebelumnya belum pernah pacaran, bisa menciumku layaknya seorang **kiss expert.**

Bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lunak yang kuyakin itu adalah lidahnya, memaksa untuk memasuki ke dalam mulutku. Karena merasa sudah terdesak, aku membuka mulutku, dan mengijinkannya masuk.

Lidahnya tidak mengeksplor dalam mulutku seperti dalam cerita novel biasanya. Lidahnya menarik permen dan menyeretnya ke mulutnya. Dan detik kemudian, ciuman kita berakhir.

100% aku yakin bahwa wajahku sudah sepadam merahnya api saat ini. "Yang kelima, **KAU** adalah **MILIKKU**." Katanya, menekankan kata, 'kau' dan 'milikku' secara tidak langsung.

Aku menatapnya seakan-akan tidak percaya akan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Apa itu artinya aku jadi pacarnya...?

"Sekarang, ijinkan aku menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu kemarin."

Mataku membulat. Pertanyaan terakhir? "Tunggu tunggu! Aku ubah pertanyaan kemarin! Kapan ciuman pertamamu?"

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya, dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Ciuman pertama?," Ia menjeda kalimatnya beberapa detik.

Aku menatapnya penuh harap. Tidak sabar menunggu kalimat lanjutannya.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, dalam toilet, untuk mengambil sebuah brokoli."

* * *

ini dia chappie terakirnyaaaaaa aahh lama gue apdet ya :""""" /elu

benernya udah (hampir) selese dari dulu sih, tapi males lanjutin abis hp gue macet"an sedih /5

untuk chapter 4 mungkin itu buat omake untuk cerita udah tamat wwww

maap ya udah lama apdet ceritanya panjang lagi : /duk

itu aja sih yang pen gue ceritain /dor. gabanyak bacot seperti dulu;_;

akhir kata gue bilang

HAPPY READING!

oh iya lupa bilang. yang puasa warning baca ini. im not gomen;;;;

kkkkkkkkk rivaichin


	4. Chappie 4 : Omake (finished)

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic, even though I got the inspiration from 's song.**

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

"Iiiiih! Itu, dia datang!" Pekik anak-anak sekolah begitu aku keluar dari mobilku.

Aku mengerutkan kening, heran dengan sikap mereka. Terutama dengan tatapan mereka kearahku, serta beraneka macam bisik-bisik mulai dari 'itu dia kan?' 'Masa sih? Kok hebat berani sama orang itu' dan semacamnya, aku tak peduli.

Aku mendapat tatapan yang sama juga saat memasuki kelas. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Begitu aku menaruh tas, aku menarik tangan Kei yang sedaritadi asik membaca komik sampai-sampai tidak tau kedatanganku barusan, ke dalam toilet.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau datang?!" Tanyanya, begitu sampai di toilet.

Aku tak mengacuhkan kalimatnya barusan, dengan bejibun pertanyaan. "Keeii! Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa ada sesuatu yang kotor dengan pakaianku? Kenapa semua orang menatapku seperti itu!?"

Mulut Kei membulat membentuk 'o' sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Ooh, kau tidak lihat di mading? 'Ratu Rakuzan jadian dengan Kapten Basket Rakuzan' pertama sih aku tidak percaya, tapi begitu melihat Kai yang menu—"

Mataku membulat total, terlihat seperti melotot padahal sebenarnya tidak. "Ratu Rakuzan? Jadian? Kai?! Dia tau darimana!?"

"Jadi itu benar!?" Tanya Kei sedikit kaget. Lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya "tanya saja anaknya sendiri"

Begitu mendengar ucapan 'tanya saja anaknya sendiri' aku langsung melesat keluar dari toilet, kearah ruang osis bak orang kesetanan. Tapi begitu aku sampai ke ruang osis aku tak melihat seorang pun disana kecuali Mibuchi Reo.

"Mibuchi-senpai!," Ucapku, masih terengah-engah. "Kai-senpai kemana?"

Ia sedikit kaget melihatku tiba-tiba, dan menanyakan hal yang entahlah bisa dibilang wajar atau tidak. "Wah wah, pagi-pagi sudah nyari, ketua osis, ntar ada yang cemburu lo~"

Sekali lagi aku tak mengacuhkan kalimatnya. "Mibuchi-senpaaiii!" Ucapku sekali lagi.

"Kai, masih ke ruang guru, mengirim beberapa berkas-berkas. Tunggu saja disini sebentar."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti, dan duduk diatas kursi ketua osis itu, layaknya seorang boss, sambil menunggu kedatangannya dengan wajah tidak sabaran.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit, ia kembali dan aku langsung bangkit menghampirinyanya, lalu mengunci dirinya di tembok dekat pintu masuk. Aneh sebenarnya bila dilihat orang, bagaimana pun juga, Kai-senpai lebih tinggi dariku.

"Whoa, whoa, kau terlalu agresif, Loli-chan~ masa orang baru masuk sudah diserang" ucapnya santai.

Loli...entah kenapa ia memanggilku begitu. Tidak, wajahku tidak loli, kalau iya mungkin sudah di pedo-in dengan om mesum satu ini. Katanya sih, dia memanggilku begitu karena aku suka lollipop, entahlah.

"Senpai! Apa maksudmu membuat berita macam itu di mading!?" Tanyaku tidak sabaran.

Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bingung. "Berita mana?"

"Soal, Sei-chan" interupsi, Mibuchi-senpai.

"Iya! Kenapa kau mem—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, seseorang membuka pintu ruang osis, dan melihat posisi kami yang—bisa menyebabkan salah paham.

Aku bersyukur saja kalau orang yang masuk itu pacar, Kai-senpai biar langsung diputusin aja. Atau paling tidak anggota osis. Tapi, sepertinya nasib berkata lain, karena yang masuk adalah...Akashi-san.

Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, dan berlalu begitu saja kearah Mibuchi-senpai, dan mengatakan kalau nanti ada latihan basket.

Aku tetap diam dalam posisi itu, begitu **speechless** sampai-sampai bingung hendak berbuat apa selajutnya. Kai-senpai juga diam saja karena jujur, ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Akashi-san, dan—ya begitulah, sampai bel masuk pelajaran berbunyi.

Akashi berlalu dari Mibuchi, dan bergerak kearahku. Ia menatap Kai, dengan tatapan intimidasinya. "boleh, kupinjam? Tapi aku tidak yakin, akan mengembalikannya padamu." Ucapnya. Kata-katanya tajam, penuh tekanan disetiap kalimat. Membuat siapapun yang berbicara dengannya merinding.

"Silahkan." ucap, Kai begitu saja.

Akashi menarik tanganku, pergi dari ruang osis, dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Tangannya yang sekilas tampak sama denganku, ternyata aslinya lebih besar dan kekar. Kehangatan dari tangannya menjalar ke tanganku, sampai ke pipiku.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, sampai kami tiba didepan pintu kelas, ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku, dan masuk ke kelas.

Hatiku mencelos begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak, ia hanya diam begitu saja, menggenggam tanganku, dan melepaskannya?

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat dudukku. Kei sudah berada di bangkunya masih asik membaca komiknya. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya, begitu aku melewati bangkunya dan duduk di kursi belakangnya.

"Buruk. Hal buruk baru saja terjadi" aku menjedukkan kepalaku ke meja berulang kali, tidak begitu keras, tapi cukup sakit rasanya.

Begitu aku mengatakan hal itu, guru biologiku yang-ikemen-tapi-mesum-dengan-praktek-tidak-berguna, Yanagi-sensei, masuk ke kelas dan membagikan kelompok selang-seling hanya dua orang.

"Dan karena ada berita heboh mengenai _gossip_ antara, Ratu dan Kapten Rakuzan, mari kita pair-kan mereka, dan doakan supaya otp nya berjalan dengan mulus!" Katanya polos.

Dalam hati, aku merutuki namanya berulang kali. Mulus apanya? Baru satu hari saja sudah dapat kesalah pahaman yang besar! Dan begitulah cerita dimana aku sekarang, uring-uringan harus berbuat apa sekelompok dengan Akashi-san.

"Sekarang, untuk anak perempuan akan menjadi objek sementara, dan pasang alat pendeteksi detakan jantung di tubuh kalian." Perintahnya.

"Objek?" Aku membeo kecil, sambil membelalakkan mataku.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, sensei." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan menuruti sesuai perintahnya.

"Untuk anak laki-laki, perbuat sesuatu terhadap mereka supaya detakan jantungnya bertambah cepat. Kalau bertambah, catat dan kumpul hasil observasi kalian."

Semua murid mengerang keras, terutama yang perempuan. Ini dia, praktek tidak jelas dari oknum tidak jelas pula.

Akashi menulis di buku catatannya, entah apa. Detik berikutnya ia menatapku, tanpa ekspresi. Terus menatapku tanpa berkedip sedetik pun.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, bingung. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan begitu mataku terkunci di tatapannya. "Jantung objek berdetak saat kutatap." Ucapnya sambil menulisnya di buku catatan.

"Jangan tulis begitu!" Pekikku panik.

"Objek panik saat kutulis hasilnya" ucapnya, masih menulis di bukunya.

"Akashi-saaan!" Pekikku tidak begitu keras supaya tidak mengganggu yang lain, dan mencoba mengambil catatan Akashi, dengan hasil yang nihil.

Samar-samar lesung kecil muncul di pipi Akashi. Ia menyeringai senang. "Tidak seharusnya, kau teriak seperti itu."

"Aku tidak teriak!" Teriakkku tanpa sadar membuat orang-orang disekitar melirikku, bahkan Yanagi-sensei.

"Jelas-jelas." Lesung di pipinya hilang. Tatapannya mulai datar. Kurasa ia marah denganku.

Aku menatapnya kesal sekaligus takut. Kesal karena sudah malu dihadapan banyak orang. Takut kalau-kalau Akashi marah.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan aku mensyukuri hal itu. Anak-anak cowok maju ke depan dan memberikan kertas hasil uji cobanya kearah Sensei, dan detik kemudian mereka sudah berpencar entah ke kantin atau kemana.

"huweee, keei!" Rengekku sambil memeluk Kei dari belakang. "Akashi-san jahat!"

"Lalu? Ah, bagaimana rapatnya dengan Kai tadi?"

Aku mengeluarkan kata 'ah' kecil, sambil merenggangkan pelukanku padanya. "Buruk. Demi apapun, hari ini sudah benar-benar gila."

"Kok?"

Aku membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya. "Ceritanya panjang..."

Tapi toh aku masih menceritakan semuanya pada Kei, sampai bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Murid-murid yang lain berhamburan keluar kelas, setelah guru keluar.

Yang di kelas hanya tersisa aku dan Akashi. Kei sudah pulang karena hari ini ada les. "Err—"

"Pulanglah bersamaku."

Hah? Aku mengedipkan mataku tidak percaya. Ingin rasanya aku menabok pipiku. Kukira...aku benar-benar takut kalau-kalau ia marah padaku.

"Ayo." Ajaknya mengaburkan lamunanku.

Buru-buru kumasukkan bukuku kedalam tas, dan berjalan kearah Akashi. Kami berjalan dalam diam menuju...lapangan indoor...?

"Akashi-sa—"

"Seijuuro" potongnya.

"Uh—baiklah." Aku berdeham sedikit. "Ngapain kita ke sini, Sei-chan?"

Akashi mengangkat alisnya seakan tidak percaya apa yang kuucapkan barusan. "Hari ini ada latihan basket."

"Lalu?"

Ia menatapku tajam. "Mulai sekarang kau jadi **manager** kami."

"..." Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. "Hahahahah," aku tertawa garing, memecahkan keheningan. "Tidak terima kasih banyak. Aku pulang."

Aku membalikkan badanku dan hendak beranjak dari tempatku. Tapi seseorang mengganjel tasku. Reflek aku menoleh kearah Akashi. "Sei-ch—hmph!?"

Mataku terbuka lebar. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Wajahku memanas. Akashi menciumku. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

Tapi ciumannya masih terasa begitu memabukkan. Hatiku menjerit keras, dengan bahagia. Rasanya seperti aku bertemu dengan idola favoritku sampai-sampai aku bisa teriak sekencang mungkin.

Nafasnya yang segar menerpa wajahku. Aroma mint seperti biasanya. Begitu segar, dan memabukkan.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya. Jantungku masih bekerja cepat, tetapi otakku tak dapat berpikir sedikit pun. Badanku yang tadinya terasa lemas sekarang menjadi kaku.

Akashi menarik tasku dari belakang. Lebih tepatnya menyeretku ke gym.

Pantulan bola di lantai. Decitan sepatu yang membuat gigi ngilu. Bunyi peluit yang kadang-kadang dibunyikan oleh pelatihnya, menyerbu masuk ke pendengaranku. Bising. Banget.

Koutarou, Mibuchi-senpai, Eikichi-senpai, Kai-senpai dan lainnya. Setidaknya mereka lah yang aku tau.

Sekali lagi pelatih meniup peluitnya, tanda waktunya untuk isitirahat. ia berjalan kearah Akashi yang sudah melepas pegangannya pada tasku.

"Ini **manager** baru kita."

Mataku membulat. Terdengar Koutarou tersedak dipojok sana. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar kearah pelatih, dengan keringat bercucuran. Entah, senyumanku terlihat seperti apa sekarang ini.

"Bagus." Ucap sang pelatih, "hari ini, aku harus pergi. Jadi aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu Seijuuro."

Akashi hanya mengangguk kecil, saat pelatih itu berjalan keluar dari gym. "Ambil 3 handuk kecil di gudang, lalu botol minum di lokerku." Ucapnya, seraya beranjak menuju ruang ganti.

Aku hanya menggerutu dalam hati, seraya berjalan menuju gudang untuk mengambil handuk. Dengan malas-malasan tentu saja. Jujur saja, jangan berharap banyak padaku kalau benar-benar tidak ada niat melakukan apa-apa.

Aku memasuki gudang, dan menemukan tempat handuk ada di rak...paling atas. Bagus.

Aku mencari sesuatu untuk dipijak. Nihil. Tidak ada satu kursipun. Isinya hanya bola dan jaring ring basket. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku memijaki bola sambil berpegangan pada rak. Tapi gila, itu nekat!

Tapi...ini perintah. Tapi...aku tidak pernah menuruti perintahnya. ...yasudahlah, ambil saja.

Aku mengambil satu bola basket dan menaruhnya di depan rak. Aku menginjak bola tersebut dengan satu kaki terlebih dahulu. Mengira-ngira posisi yang pas. Begitu merasa pas dengan posisinya tanganku meraih pinggir rak dan berpegangan padanya, baru kedua kakiku berpijak pada bola tersebut.

"Ayolah! Sedikit lagi!" gerutuku kesal sambil menjinjit sedikit, dengan tangan kanan mencoba meraih handuk tersebut.

"Kau ngapain?" Tanya Akashi yang entah kapan dia masuk.

"Uwhaaa!" Pekikku kaget, membuatku tergelincir dari atas bola dan jatuh mengenai tubuh Akashi.

Sial! Padahal jariku sudah menyentuh ujung handuk! Dan sialnya lagi, kakiku terkilir...lagi...

"Sudah gila ya?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi.

"Menurutmu siapa yang membuatku gila?" Gerutuku kesal.

"Cepat naik."

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, bingung. "Naik kemana?"

Dengan tidak banyak omong kosong, Akashi jongkok di hadapanku dan meraih tanganku ke pundaknya, dan dengan mudahnya ia menggendongku.

"Eh?"

"Kakimu terkilir."

"hah?" Aku masih menatapnya bingung.

Akashi mengabaikanku dan mulai berjalan keluar dari gudang dengan aku yang ada di punggungnya.

"..." belasan mata menatap kami. Koutarou, Mibuchi-senpai, Kai-senpai, dan lainnya. Tapi kami mengabaikannya...atau lebih tepatnya aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

Akashi berjalan kearah Koutarou. B"Aku akan mengantarkan adikmu pulang, kau bawakan tasnya, karena pasti sangat berat."

Koutarou hanya diam, bingung hendak merespon apa. Tak lama ia mengangguk sepenuh hati.

Tunggu dulu...ada yang aneh disini. kenapa semuanya terlihat senang kalau Akashi pulang? Sebegitu bencinya kah mereka dengan Akashi? ...tapi raut muka Kai-senpai biasa saja. Seharusnya Kai-senpai juga senang, karena kurasa ia pasti benci dengan Akashi yang mengalahkannya dalam semua bidang...entahlah.

Akashi kemudian beranjak pergi dari lapangan. Keluar dari sekolah, seribu pasang mata menatap kearah kami. entahlah, memangnya ada yang salah?

Aku memeluk leher Akashi dan membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya. "Akashi-san, sumpah demi apa ini memalukan..."

Ia hanya diam. Sampai di pertengahan jalan menuju rumahku, ia menyetopkan taksi.

Aku menghela nafas bahagia, karena tidak perlu menutup mukaku karena malu dilihat banyak orang lagi.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit, kami sampai. Begitu aku hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar, Akashi keburu membukakannya untukku.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!" Seruku, sedikit kesal.

Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu minggir, untuk memberiku jalan untuk lewat. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku berjalah sedikit tertatih-tatih menuju rumahku. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang kok."

Tapi Akashi tetap mengikutiku di belakang. Dengan setia. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu tadi. Tapi, berterima kasihlah atas kegilaanmu barusan."

Aku sedikit kesal, mendengarnya. "Menurutmu aku gila gara-gara siapa!?"

"Aku. Kau tergila-gila padaku. Benar begitu kan?"

Kekesalanku seketika berubah menjadi semburat merah karena malu. Dan semua hal itu, dikarenakan manusia satu ini

* * *

haaaaaiiii gue kembali :'3 maap gue lama ga apdet abis gue gapunya muse buat nulis akhir-akhir ini dan otak gue blank bener-bener blank. lalu ditambah tugas presentasi numpuk aaaaaa perfek sudah hidup gue:'3 cinta kali gue sama sekolah /ngok /inibuhung

itu yang bagian check detak jantung sebenernya gue dapet inspirasi dari novel karena aaah gue kangen banget sama character cowoknya. tapi mungkin buatan gue itu absurd hahaha!

makasi bagi yang udah baca meskipun silent reader gue tetep makasi, karena gue juga kadang jadi silent reader karena males sign in lewat hp:''' tapi kadang kalo lewat kompie baca review kok:* apalagi gue makasih banget yang udah follow/favorite/review aaaaaa i cant thank you enough;_;

yaudahlah sampe sini aja:'3 tunggu sequel dari top girl eaps:'3

lav you  
:******

kkkkkkk rivaichin kkkkkk


End file.
